


Preparar la lección

by gemini_in_tauro



Series: gem's Valentines collection [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, F/M, Gakuen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: Un nieto del señor Kido trae a su prometida, y Seiya no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la gemela de esta.(Día 2/11 del especial de San Valentín)





	Preparar la lección

**Author's Note:**

> β "preparar la lección" es un verbo en japonés; se trata de estudiar una lección antes de que el profesor indique que se va a trabajar en esta (aka., la mera definición de autodidacta). En Japón es casi una rutina.  
> β aunque Saori es la menor de los nietos pero es la heredera (becoz su padre era el primogénito y eso).  
> β hay un parecido fonético con "pintura" (E) y "asentir de una forma floja" (Ee).  
> β también hay un parecido entre "dedo" (yubi) y "anillo" (yubiwa).  
> β el apellido de las gemelas es en honor a la actriz Melina Merkoúri.  
> β palabras de inspiración: Gakuen, tutoría, fiesta.  
> β relación con San Valentín: no es explícito, pero en la escuela de Seiya se organizará un Baile de SanVa.  
> β segundo aporte de Ficsotón

Seiya soltó un suspiro mientras observaba aburrido al pupitre que recargaba su rostro. Aquél definitivamente no era su día. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda, y de no ser por Saori reprendiéndole sutilmente cada cinco minutos, ya estaría en el quinto sueño desde hace veinte ó treinta minutos.  
  
La chica a su lado notó inmediatamente que estaba nuevamente siendo tentado por Morfeo, y, asegurándose de que el profesor no estuviese viéndolos, le empujó con una de sus manos.  
  
—Seiya, Seiya —susurró, casi rogando. El otro intentó espantarla con sus manos y seguir durmiendo; no lo logró obviamente, ya que la otra chica seguía insistiendo.  
  
—Por favor, no ahorita —dijo finalmente, soltando un bostezo—. Es aburrido. Sólo quiero dormir.  
  
—No puedes —le insistió la chica, y después de pensar en tretas por otro minuto y dirigirle su atención al profesor nuevamente habló—. Vamos Seiya, que estamos haciendo un repaso.  
  
—No importa, llegando a mi casa puedo preparar la lección —aquello fue lo que finiquitó la conversación entre los dos amigos. Saori decidió que continuar insistiendo era en vano, y optó mejor por darle su atención al profesor y maquinarse si valía o no la pena prestarle sus apuntes al otro cuando volviese a la realidad.  
  
No es que Seiya fuera un mal estudiante, ni tampoco es como si fuera flojo. Es sólo que hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro días se le había implementado un nuevo entrenamiento que requería mucha más energía de la que ya le estaba implementando a dicho asunto. Y, obviamente, el descanso de siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos con veinte segundos aproximados que recibía todos los días ya no parecía ser suficiente.  
  
La prueba era la primera hora clase, en la que, finalmente, a cinco minutos de dar el timbre, Saori se había rendido de intentar despertarlo y decidió que mejor se dedicaría tanto a evitar que el profesor le encontrara flojeando, como recordándose a sí misma que Seiya era una buena persona.  
  


* * *

  
Pasaron al menos dos o tres horas antes de que Seiya realmente pudiese prestar atención a lo que sea que se estuviese discutiendo entre las sesiones, y gracias a la ayuda de Saori y un poco de suerte bruta ninguno de los diferentes profesores que tuvieron en dichas sesiones pareció notar la falta de participación del moreno, y en vez continuaron con las clases indiferentemente.  
  
Cuando el chico se decidió a regresar a la realidad Saori le dedicó una sonrisa que cargaba tanto con alivio como una expresión risueña, inmediatamente después de ello Saori giró la cabeza hacia la clase, donde todavía estaba el profesor explicándoles por qué había algunos elementos de los que al tener tan pocos electrones en su último anillo, preferían desprenderse de dichos electrones.  
  
Seiya hizo lo posible por redimir sus horas de sueño participando lo mejor posible en las horas restantes.  
  
Y con eso, finalmente terminó el transcurso de aquel día. Saori y Seiya conversaban entusiasmadamente, mientras se dirigían hacia Tatsumi, quien esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de un auto negro a que ambos llegaran para irse finalmente.  
  
—¿No iba a venir nadie más? —preguntó Seiya apenas metiendo un pie dentro del vehículo. Saori repasó mentalmente lo que el moreno dedujo como una especie de agenda y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No que yo recuerde. No nos pusimos de acuerdo con nadie para estudiar —le respondió la heredera encogiéndose de hombros—, a menos, claro que cuentes a Alicia; pero ella dijo que vendría con sus propios medios.  
  
Seiya seguía sin estar muy seguro del todo, pero finalmente cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
—Ah, casi se me pasa decirle, señorita Saori —trajo Tatsumi de la nada, mientras miraba a la heredera a través del espejo retrovisor—. El señor Kido me pidió que le informara que tendríamos invitados apenas llegada la noche.  
  
Aquello hizo que tanto la chica mencionada como el otro a su lado alzaran la vista y se miraran el uno al otro, ambos levemente conmocionados de la nueva noticia.  
  
—¿Y te dijo quién sería, Tatsumi?  
  
El chófer negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato.  
  
—Dijo que le reconocería cuando llegásemos. Nada más allá de esas instrucciones.  
  
El transcurso en carro estuvo tan vacío de sonidos que Seiya casi deseó que Alicia fuese con ellos, aún y si eso significaba una conversación que él no entendía.  
  


* * *

  
Como estaba pronosticado que el invitado—quienquiera que fuese—llegaría cerca de un par de horas más tarde, Seiya siguió su entrenamiento como cualquier otro día; mientras tanto, Saori estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y de Aioria (un ex boxeador profesional de Grecia que el señor Kido había contratado para que entrenara a Seiya), con Flash Cards de lo que sería el repaso del día siguiente. Alicia, su compañera de clase, simplemente observaba los intercambios, no interviniendo debido a que encontraba a su lectura (de lo que sea que fuere) mucho más importante que el repaso de Seiya.  
  
— “El placer es la prueba de fuego de la naturaleza. Cuando somos felices, somos buenos, pero cuando somos buenos no siempre somos felices.” —recitó la chica la carta mientras leía del reverso la fuente y el autor.  
  
—Hmm… —musitó el moreno mientras esquivaba un golpe de Aioria y sin pensarlo mucho intentaba asestar otro—. La… ¿Pintura de Dorian Algo?  
  
Saori rió. —Retrato, Seiya. El Retrato de Dorian Gray.  
  
—… _sí_. Eso —musitó mientras soltaba un suspiro y continuaba atacando al heleno. Tosió un poco—. Siguiente, por favor.  
  
—Hmm… “¡Mientes, bribón! Siempre he visto que los hijos se parecen a los padres y, según he podido observar, mi figura es muy distinta de la tuya. No tengo duda que me engañas.”  
  
Seiya soltó una risotada, recordando inmediatamente quién era.  
  
—Sigfrido hacia el mejor amigo de Ikki. Ah… ¿El Dedo de Nibelungo?  
  
—Anillo —corrigió la heredera después de reírse también un poco con la broma del moreno.  
  
—Dije anillo.  
  
—Dijiste dedo —negó Saori, recalcando cada sílaba de la palabra. Seiya no respondió debido a que tuvo que concentrarse seriamente en el enfrentamiento o de lo contrario le diría adiós a su ojo recién sanado.  
  
—El que no hayas escuchado una sílaba no es mi problema —se encogió de hombros después de repasar lo que había dicho. Aioria le hizo una seña que tomó como que le daba espacio para descansar y lo hizo casi inmediatamente, acercándose a la heredera y a su amiga mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla que la de cabellos miel le había alcanzado.  
  
—Vale, lo que sea —asintió Saori, fingiendo que encontraba sentido en las palabras del otro y continuaba con las Flash Cards, aclarándose la garganta—. Esto es demasiado sencillo… “¡Basta ya de fingir, malvados! ¡Confieso que lo maté! ¡Levanten esos tablones! ¡Ahí… ahí! ¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!”  
  
—Ahh… —pensó Seiya, casi seguro de que tenía el título en la punta de la lengua—, de Poe… “Corazón Delator”.  
  
Saori asintió. —¿Quieres seguir con estas o prefieres terminar de estudiar en tu casa?  
  
—Prestar atención al entrenamiento sería mucho más gratificante —dijo, respondiendo de una forma en la que evidentemente pudo notar Alicia, era en la que se comunicaba siempre con la heredera—. Además, ¿no tenemos que preparar las cosas para quien quiera que sea tu invitado?  
  
Saori se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Puede ser. Aioria, ¿te importa si lo saco de su entrenamiento un poco más temprano?  
  
El Greco pareció apenas darse cuenta de la conversación que los adolescentes estaban manteniendo. Le dió una ojeada a su botella, de la que segundos antes estuvo bebiendo, y se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de finalmente negar con la cabeza.  
  
—Por mí no hay problema. Sólo asegúrate de estirar antes de retirarte, no quiero pausar ningún entrenamiento si me entero que te lastimaste o algo por el estilo.  
  
Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a los lockers, alzando su mano en señal de despedida hacia el trío que todavía quedaba.  
  
Alicia soltó un suspiro. Seiya se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer un par de estiramientos básicos antes de irse a una altiplanicie para hacerlo más a fondo. Saori estaba leyendo las últimas páginas que le quedaban de  _Les Mis_  cuando el moreno anunció que iría a darse una ducha y finalmente alistarse para el invitado de Saori.  
  


* * *

  
La alta clase no dejaría de verse como un set de disfraces vacíos para Seiya. Al acceder a proteger a Saori, había sido pertinente que aprendiera un poco de etiqueta básica, y aunque algunas cosas le parecían innecesarias, ciertamente sabía que no estaba en su lugar para decir qué y qué no le gustaba de sitios como aquel.  
  
Seiya definitivamente no esperaba que el señor Kido ofreciera un evento a unos simples 'invitados’. Y la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que supuso qué sería en un inicio (no es como si le hubiera dado muchos rodeos a lo que les comentó Tatsumi en la mañana, honestamente).  
  
Afortunadamente, cuando Saori salió del estudio del estudio de su abuelo todo era mucho más claro.  
  
Seiya ya sabía que Saori no era la única nieta del señor Kido. Sabía que el hombre la sobreprotege debido a que sus padres habían fenecido bajo circunstancias inusuales (razón por la cual fue contratado hace ya tiempo para ser su 'guarura encubierto’ y protegerla sin que fuera muy obvio), pero además de saber que los hijos del hombre habían ido por el mundo no conocía casi nada.  
  
He ahí donde comienza la explicación de su amiga de la corta conversación que había tenido con su abuelo antes de comenzar a alistarse.  
  
Uno de los nietos del hombre regresó esa misma tarde, y aparentemente venía acompañado de una chica que, según las propias palabras del magnate 'lo había cautivado totalmente y ahora no parecía querer deshacerse de ella’.  
  
—¿Y supongo que la presentará a la sociedad o algo por el estilo? —musitó después de que Saori entrara a su habitación (no la utilizaba realmente, pero el señor Kido se la había preparado para que descansara ahí mismo por si los entrenamientos resultaban muy agotadores. Eventualmente, comenzó a usarla para ducharse y alistarse en situaciones como aquella) y se quedara sentada en lo que Seiya peleaba con los tirantes del pantalón que le habían entregado. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo a ayudarle con la corbata, quien, a pesar de llevar ya tiempo usando atuendos así, no se acostumbraba todavía a anudarlas.  
  
—El abuelo dijo que Ryuho planea iniciar la cena anunciando que piensan casarse —continuó, mientras tanto sus manos se movían ágiles y anudaban aquello que su amigo no pudo.  
  
—Suena a que se pondrá interesante —asintió el joven mientras se imaginaba el desenvolvimiento de todos. Había interactuando ya con varias personas cercanas al señor Kido y a su nietas, en su mayoría eran trabajadores del hombre, y un par más eran políticos o altas figuras del gobierno. Quizá verlos interacciones con familiares consanguíneos sería un poco menos lleno de etiquetas, e incluso hasta verdadero.  
  
Tatsumi llegó anunciando que los invitados pronto llegarían, y que debían ir bajando al salón, donde estaba ya la mitad del staff y el señor Kido esperando.  
  
Ambos adolescentes siguieron al mayordomo, Seiya con la guardia alta pero casi imposible de notar, acatando su labor como guardia y asegurándose que no hubiera nada peligroso.  
  
(Alicia a veces decía que parecía un novio sobreprotector/paranoico, y que no entendía cómo podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin sentir atracción mutua.)  
  
(Claro que también existía el hecho de que siendo Seiya quien era, no veía razón para sentirse atraído a quien debía proteger. Había más contras que pros en un ambiente así, especialmente porque nublarían su juicio y en una situación crítica no traería nada bueno. La amistad que tenían era buena, y no veía razón para que intentaran moverse de donde estaban.)  
  
Llegaron finalmente al salón en donde Seiya hizo un cabeceo a modo de saludo hacia el señor Kido, siendo inmediatamente imitado.  
  
Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier otra cosa, el mayordomo anunció que los invitados especiales (Ryuho y su aclamada novia) entrarían en el salón.  
  
Saori le había mostrado fotos de su tío (Shiryu) de cuando ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos dos, y aunque el hijo de este era notablemente adulto a diferencia suya, el parecido era definitivo.  
  
A su lado, venía una doncella que Seiya realmente no podía identificar de ninguno de sus conocidos. Claro que habría reconocido una cabellera singular como la que la chica poseía (sin contar al director del área de Ingeniería Bio-algo de la compañía del señor Kido, no veía cabello celeste todo el día), y aun así…  
  
—Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Kido —saludó el magnate mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza y la alzaba de nuevo—. Es un honor tenerlos aquí.  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, señor Kido —respondió asintiendo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que señalara a la joven a su lado—. Permitan que los presente; ella es Paradox Mercuri.  
  
—Un gustó —la chica hizo una leve reverencia al tiempo que sonreía. El hombre le imitó el gesto y reverenció de igual forma.  
  
—Paradox, él es mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido.  
  
—He escuchado maravillas de usted, joven Mercuri.  
  
La joven rio encantada, con mirada soñadora. Después negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Debo admitir, señor Kido, que eso no es del todo cierto —para mostrarle que no pretendía ofenderlo y que tenía hasta cierto punto timidez, se posicionó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Mi hermana es la ejemplar entre nosotras dos, y si ha escuchado cosas encantadoras que no tengan que ver con mi prometido… es posible que vengan de ella.  
  
—¿Y dónde está su hermana, si puedo preguntar?  
  
Paradox puso una mano sobre su barbilla. Frunció los labios, y después miró detrás de sí, como esperando que mágicamente apareciera la chica por la que giraba la conversación.  
  
—Excelente pregunta —alzó la mano, como si estuviera por exponer las siete maravillas del mundo—. Se suponía que vino antes que nosotros, pero parece que todavía no llega. Hmmm… sólo espero que no haya tenido complicaciones, quién sabe qué tanto podría llegar a ocurrirle estando ella sola.  
  
—Si quieren yo me ofrezco a buscarla.  
  
Seiya se metió de repente a la conversación, confundiendo un poco tanto a Mitsumasa como a los prometios. Para explicarse, comenzó por toser un poco.  
  
—Conozco estos terrenos perfectamente. Quizá sólo se quedó viendo a las flores en algún jardín o admirando alguna escultura. Como ustedes entraron directamente a esta área, seguramente no la vieron.  
  
Paradox, que parecía estarlo examinando mientras se explicaba, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Por favor, hazlo. Sin mi hermana me sentiría incompleta.  
  


* * *

  
La encontró, en efecto, admirando una pseudo escultura (ya que estaba hecha de helechos y demás plantas). Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, sin embargo. Los primeros, se preguntó si es que Paradox había salido de la mansión durante el minuto y medio en el que estuvo recorriendo los alrededores de esa área.  
  
Tardó otro segundo en darse cuenta de que no eran la misma persona. Eso lo pudo adivinar por el peinado, el vestido (Paradox llevaba uno de estilo greco-romano, mientras que esta chica parecía llevar uno que parecía ser de color verde pistache tipo vestido de noche) y finalmente, cuando la chica se giró, por los ojos.  
  
Mientras que los de Paradox parecían ser de un inusual color lila, los de esta chica eran… celestes.  
  
“Sin mi hermana me sentiría incompleta.”  
  
Ah.  _Ah._  
  
—Disculpa —dijo después de analizar la situación durante varios segundos—. ¿Es… la hermana de la Señorita Mercuri?  
  
La chica le observó, no creyendo que le estuviera hablando en griego. Después de unos cuantos segundos de seguir contrariada, asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Sí, su hermana menor. ¿Le pasó algo?  
  
Seiya negó con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no. Es a usted a quien busca. ¿Si podría seguirme…?  
  
—Íntegra.  
  
—Por supuesto. Acompáñeme entonces, señorita.  
  
Íntegra le dirigió una mirada precautiva antes de comenzar a seguirlo.  
  
—Pareces hablar muy bien griego.  
  
Seiya se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Tengo un instructor que viene de Grecia. He… decidido practicar un idioma que no fuera inglés, y no me va muy mal.  
  
—Casi creo que vienes de Grecia con la fluidez que manejas.  
  


* * *

  
El salón se había llenado inmensamente con toda la gente que había llegado en menos de una hora. Seiya, aunque se mantenía todo el tiempo cerca de Saori, buscaba que no se notara que la estaba protegiendo (tenía que verse simplemente que tenían una gran amistad, además de eso nada).  
  
Y a pesar de eso, se encontraba sentado en una silla a un lado suyo.  
  
—¿Por qué no bailas, Seiya?  
  
—¿Hmmm?  
  
La heredera soltó una risilla.  
  
—Llevas veinte minutos viendo como tonto a la hermana de la prometida de Ryuho, pídele un baile o algo.  
  
Se pasó una mano por el cuello, tragando saliva.  
  
—¿Tan obvio es?  
  
Saori hizo como que se lo pensaba.  
  
—No —admitió finalmente—, pero te conozco. Y pues… te perdiste tres veces que te hablé por tu nombre desde que la chica llegó —Saori volvió a observar a Íntegra, quien estaba conversando tranquilamente con su hermana—. Admito que es excepcionalmente bella, y que me da un poco de envidia lo bien que le queda su vestido.  
  
—Mhm —asintió el castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaban posados los ojos de Saori.  
  
—Aunque espero que no te moleste que sea… dos o tres años mayor que tú —Seiya abrió los ojos, notando apenas aquél detalle y escuchando la risa que había soltado la heredera frente a su sorpresa y (quizá) susto se dio cuenta de que sólo lo había dicho para burlarse de él.  
  
—Cada día más encantadora.  
  
—Es una habilidad —logró decir entre risillas—. Anda, ve.  
  
Todavía un poco reticente, Seiya se levantó de la silla al lado de Saori y sintiendo que la chica le hacía gestos para que siguiera al frente y no se acobardara.  
  
Al llegar al lado de la chica tosió un poco y ofreció una de sus manos.  
  
—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Íntegra?  
  
Paradox le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, a lo que la menor rodó los ojos y aceptó sonriendo la propuesta del nipón.  
  
—Es buena bailando, señorita Mercuri.  
  
—Tomé clases de niña, no es la gran cosa —la mujer se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro—. Y no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Íntegra está más que perfecto.  
  
—Me he acostumbrado a hablar un lenguaje muy formal en esta clase de eventos, y dirigirme a las personas de esta forma tan respetuosa.  
  
—Hn.  
  
Aunque la primera canción había finalizado, ambos se habían ido por una segunda canción. En una de las vueltas, Seiya se encontró con los ojos de Saori, diciéndole que debía hacer un movimiento con la chica.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse aquí?  
  
—Bueno… el prometido de mi hermana dijo que quería casarse aquí, en la tierra natal de su padre. Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la recepción termine, más dos días.  
  
—Debe ser aterrador tener que ir a un país del que no hablas el idioma.  
  
Íntegra soltó un suspiro.  
  
—Lo poco que he aprendido me va a ayudar a sobrevivir.  
  
—¿Te gustaría ayuda?  
  
La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a verlo a la cara.  
  
—Eso… me ayudaría bastante, pero… no me gustaría ser una molestia.  
  
—No, no lo es. Y de hecho, planeaba… uh… en la escuela a la que asisto habrá… una fiesta, y me preguntaba si… éso.  
  
—¿Ir a una fiesta contigo? Hn, no veo por qué no —la mujer sonrió y giró un poco la cabeza, como buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Eres… interesante, por decirlo de algún modo. Y pasar tiempo contigo sería encantador.  
  
—Bien. Genial. Perfecto —no sabiendo exactamente cuál de las tres palabras usar, las dijo las tres con un segundo de intermedio cada una.  
  
Continuaron bailando, con Paradox asintiendo para sus adentros, al ver que su teoría era correcta.  
  
Hacían una linda pareja.


End file.
